


What, are you doing, Potter?

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Greenhouse, Other, Post Hogwarts AU, Teacher Harry Potter, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: This isn't so much tentacle porn as it is vine. This is plant-life molestation.Poor poor Harry, getting manipulated by his "a few times lover" Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Teacher.If only he hadn't been so curious about Neville's new plant, he wouldn't currently be in his situation with a slightly voyeuristic Professor of Potions standing in the doorway.





	What, are you doing, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a brief story I kind of read months and months ago, that I'm sorry to say I don't remember the name of but had to do with a fanart piece with a bit of a caption paragraph about Snape being molested by the Giant Squid. I went to sleep that night and this little thing popped into my head. Enjoy the weirdness. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.   
I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

'What are you doing Potter?'

'Heeee!' Harry jerked within his trap at the voice, 'Profess—Ah!' he jerked as a disgusting tentacle encircled his exposed penis. Severus eyebrow rose, his arms crossed over his chest a spark in those eyes showing bemusement at the situation he'd walked in on.

'I wasn't—, I just…' Harry keened as another thick tentacle snaked lower and pushed at his uncovered puckered entrance. His entire body was slick with sweat. The greenhouse was swelteringly hot, essential for some plants he supposed.

'The plant…' he moaned. 'It just…' his face heated as he felt the dripping tentacle broach the furled skin, nudging inside and stretching the tight hole and as he saw the eyebrows climb on the elder man's moon illuminated face; it was a full moon.

The man was doing nothing to stop proceedings. It actually raised the question why Snape was in the over-heated greenhouse three this late at night, but then it wasn't like he had the right to be here this late either. In fact right now he wished he'd stopped the curiosity from reaching an all-time high before he'd snuck in here.

~Damn Neville~ he'd scowled as had the thought and meeped out a feeble 'Help?' as he was filled entirely by a slippery, dripping wet over-enthusiastic plant tentacle. He wouldn't say it was the most unpleasant thing he'd experienced because he was kind of horny but the stretching wasn't pleasant and it was a plant and he'd only be broached by a male's cock twice in his life and actually, he scowled thinking again, ~Damnit Neville!~ that evil Professor was the one he'd had.

This was mortifyingly humiliating.

It had struck out of nowhere, seeped in darkness before the full moon had showed itself from behind the dark budding storm clouds overhead, and it had grabbed at him, snaking its long vibrant green tentacles around his limbs and dragging him from his feet into the air. He had come to investigate this plant but he wished he'd ignored the tones from Neville. Harry'd played right into that. Right after he'd been grabbed, Harry's clothes had shortly been shredded and thrown to the dirt covered ground where awake plants had thrown their mulch at the interruptions to their sleep. Though he did still possess an open shirt, his pants and undergarments had been the only things thrown away by this molesting plant.

~Some fucking plant Nev!~ Harry continued to curse his friend and twice lover.

'Hmm' Harry jerked from Snape's hum. The man had been silent for several minutes, his black eyes intense on the scene of Harry being fucked by a plant. And he was, his body was being rocked back and forwards now and sweat dripped into his eyes at the force of not crying out as its arm thrust inside him and rubbed against sensitive insides. 'Perhaps…' he was clearly contemplating something, and Harry wasn't sure if it was anything good for Harry. He was tapping his chin with his head angled inquisitively sideways.

~It has a certain appeal~ Severus thought, watching Potter trembling and squirming suspended high in the air of the greenhouse late at night on a full moon when some of these plants were at their most potent; he was in fact there himself because he was going to pick some Fluxweed.

'Help?' Harry tried again, pleading. It came out as a strangled groan and he huffed as his glasses slipped from his sweaty ears, dropping with a clash onto one of the long benches in the middle of the greenhouse. His body rocked forward and then rocked itself back, onto the tentacle inside him, thick, wet and gross. But, it was touching on his apparent hidden kink side and rubbing against his prostate, which evoked a whole other feeling.

Despite him, Harry's arousal was growing and the plant seemed to thrive on this, brushing other arms over Harry's torso and rubbing against his nipples even whilst it jerked him off. And Snape just stood there and watched an expression of inquisitive interest on his pale face.

Harry moaned, flushing further crimson because it seemed eerily loud in the quiet night. And essentially, Snape was watching him being fucked. This was not Harry's ideal situation, especially when he kind of wanted the respect due him because he was supposed to be on equal terms with Snape now; a Professor himself now of Defence Against the Dark Arts; the job no longer cursed, he'd been doing this job for the last three years.

He'd only just gotten Snape to accept that he was an acceptable Defence teacher, after three years, and now because of this that slight bit of respect Harry thought he'd received was probably going to vanish. What kind of Professor got himself trussed up by a plant in the middle of the night and molested by it? He'd had his wand when he'd walked in, unlocking the greenhouse doors. Now however it lay whacked out of his hand, over by one of the trembling teenaged mandrakes. Some grand ol' Saviour he was, he couldn't even defend himself against a fucking plant. A plant, a stupid fucking plant!

'You know Potter; it had just been a simple solution to walk the other way. Or better yet, it would have been even simpler to ignore the words from Longbottom goading you into sneaking into the greenhouse to see this spectacular plant which has you trussed up and full.'

Harry clenched his teeth and closed his useless eyes. He knew this.

Severus sighed heavily, warily and in the next instant right at a large thrust from the plant, where Harry cried out, he flicked his ebony wand and Harry came crashing down onto the table with his glasses. An oomph of air escaped the new professor's body as he dropped, still wrapped in a few wayward stuck tentacles. Harry quickly started to push them off, hissing as they seemed glued to his sticky and red flesh; in fact the tentacles he removed with haste left red marks on his skin that he hoped quickly faded. When he was done, he sat shivering on the table. His shirt open and his lower body on view; it showed he was still very much hard and aching, his cock even wept as he started to slowly rise, pushing himself over the edge of the bench and tapping his socked feet to the ground. The plant had shed Harry of his shoes too.

He scrambled back across the table for a moment to find his glasses and repaired them when he realised they were broken. Then he quickly found his pants, cursed and cursed again as he heard an approving mutter behind him, for his pert backside. He'd turn around to face the elder pervert but Harry wasn't sure he wanted Snape to have a good view of his cock.

'….Professor….can I borrow your coat please?' his voice was low, humiliated but direct. He waited a moment and jumped when the coat was laid over his shoulders. He shrugged into the larger overcoat and hastily buttoned all the buttons; for once he was actually happy to see so many buttons. He turned then, face still beet-red. 'Why are you here?'

'It is a full moon, I happened to be collecting Fluxweed tonight.' In fact as Harry asked and he replied he was over by the plant in the back corner, untouched by the debacle of plant and limbs, and beginning to harvest. Harry stared at the wide back covered by a white dress shirt; he'd never seen Snape without his teaching robes or this overcoat he realised. The man looked toned beneath the shirt and even more so when he turned around and raised an eyebrow at Harry's focused stare.

'Yes?' he asked.

'Nothing' Harry hastily shook his messy head, dropping his hands into the large pockets.

'You do realise however that had I not been collecting Fluxweed tonight you would still be trussed up by that horny plant come the start of classes?' the edges of Snape's lips twitched and Harry narrowed his eyes at the show of a laugh. Harry knew this too but he didn't really want to think about if Snape hadn't shown up and released him.

Next thing he knew, his students wouldn't respect him anymore and Harry didn't want that. He coughed to clear his throat, though it probably wasn't necessary and mumbled as they made their way back to the castle proper, shoes on his feet. 'Thank you…'

'Hmm, I should think so Potter but next time, do try not to be molested by flora.' Harry hung his head but didn't say anything, their short walk to the castle and to the grand staircase was spent in silence and then Snape broke it. 'Perhaps you should accompany to my quarters, I've some newly brewed healing salve there that might help with those marks.'

Harry blinked, lifting his head from the ground.

'Of course that is a might, I've no idea what the properties of that plant may be; besides seemingly incredibly aroused. And it goes without saying that you will return my coat, clean and dry by no later than this evening.' Harry nodded silently, that was fair and he followed after the Potions Master, walking down the stairs to the dungeons. He almost felt as if he was going to a detention with the man but that was ridiculous. He was no longer a student, he was a Professor himself and he was almost twenty-five.

When they were sat down and the top part of Snape's coat was lowered to his hips to reach the marks on his upper torso, Harry refused to allow Snape to spread it anywhere lower than that, Snape mumbled below his breath though it wasn't quite low enough for Harry to ignore and he flushed at the implications of it. Harry had stayed aroused, in fact he'd gotten further aroused by the plant molesting him. Did that actually make him a pervert? Did that actually say that Harry had a plant fetish? He was actually still horny and despite everything at the thought of the minutes gone by his cock twitched beneath the bunched material in his lap.

'Turn around Potter.' He was sitting on a stool before the chocolate brown leather sofa where Snape sat and so turned around until his chest was facing Snape and his head looked at the ceiling. This, of course wasn't because he didn't want to look at the face before him, which he didn't, but because he knew there was probably a red mark encircling his throat where a tentacle had been lightly wrapped around it. Snape had been rubbing the salve on the marks on his back, crisscrossing as they were over the taught flesh. 'Such an interesting tattoo…' It was again a mumble but not silent, Snape clearly wanted Harry to hear him.

Harry blinked at the words, and looked down and to the side where a large Dragon's head slid over his left shoulder and the jaw opened in a bite to encircle his throat. Yes, it was an interesting tattoo and one that he actually had no recollection of getting when he was twenty-three; it came up from his right hip, the tail showing a few inches there and then wound round his back to his left shoulder and neck juncture; it was white with pale blue accents.

'Now why did you come by that?'

Harry jumped not actually expecting Snape to want an answer to his mumble. 'I was drunk?' Harry questioned, because in actuality he had been drunk; it had been his birthday and they'd gone out for drinks, just the guys and when Harry woke up the next morning his head hurt and his back hurt and he had the tattoo clearly printed there and permanent.

'I see. no reason then?'

'Not especially.' Harry shrugged, moving Snape's salve wet fingers a few inches from his breast to his nipple consequently. He jumped as they rubbed a second and then breathed a relief when they moved immediately back upwards. His nipples were sensitive, in fact Neville had on more than one occasion as they'd messed around, said that they were a little too sensitive. Harry jerked whenever they were touched. Harry wished they'd speed through this, he was still horny and he wanted to go back to his own quarters and jerk off.

'There we are, I'm sure you or Longbottom can manage your lower half. I am going to get some rest before lessons start later, it is now 3 in the morning after all. Goodnight Potter.' He stood up, twisting the lid back on the salve and walking around Harry's seated form until he disappeared around the corner wall and vanished from sight. He called out next, 'You can see yourself out!' after that Harry heard a lot of racket that sounded like Snape was doing anything but going to sleep; he was probably going to brew, Harry thought.

He took himself from the seat, shrugged back into the coat, buttoned the buttons and left the Potions Master's quarters then, grateful that he could now relieve himself from the ache of being denied orgasm. And perhaps the Professor wasn't so off with that parting remark… he tapped his lip a few times, pushing it out in thought and travelled toward the Herbology Professor's private quarters. Perhaps he'd pay Neville back for that little stunt this evening and subsequent mess that resulted in Harry's wayward curiosity. The Professor had some sucking up to do to get back in Harry's good graces.


End file.
